גשר אלנבי
thumb|576px|מרכז|גשר Ghoraniych 1918 לימים גשר אלנבי המקור: מוזיאון המלחמה הריטי - שימוש הוגן thumb|ימין|335 px|ביקור בגשר אלנבי - פברואר 2014 גשר אלנבי (בערבית "גשר המלך חוסיין") הוא גשר מעל נהר הירדן הנמצא כ-5 ק"מ מזרחית ליריחו, בגובה של 273 מטר מתחת לפני הים. הוא מקשר בין ישראל וירדן ומשמש כמעבר גבול בין יהודה ושומרון וישראל לירדן. הגשר הוקם באתר בו השלטון העותמאני הקים בשנת 1893 את הגשר הראשון בדרום עמק הירדן El Ghoraniye Bridge. הוא נבנה במטרה לגבות מיסים מהעוברים לעבר הירדן. עם הנסיגה מארץ ישראל, הגשר נשרף. הבריטים הקימו במקומו גשר חדש בשהת 1919 והוא כונה גשר אלנבי. הגשר נהרס עם הפינוי הבריטי ושוב במלחמת ששת הימים. הגשר הנוכחי הוקם על-ידי היפנים בשנת 1999. * ראו גם גשרי הירדן - יולי 2019 - (26.7.19) אל גשרי הירדן - בעקבות חט' "הראל" במלחמת ששת הימים - סיור עם אוטובוס תולדות המעבר עד הסכם השלום עם ירדן בשנות ה-90 של המאה ה-19 הקימו הטורקים גשר עשוי עצים, שנקרא אל ע'וריניה, מלשון אל-ע'ור - בקעת הירדן. בחורף 1896-1897 נפגע הגשר קשות בשיטפון, ובמקומו הוקם גשר עץ חדש. בעת נסיגת הטורקים מפני צבא האימפריה הבריטית במלחמת העולם הראשונה, נהרס הגשר. הבריטים החלו לבנות גשר ארעי על חביות לקראת צליחתם את הירדן מזרחה ברדיפה אחרי הטורקים. אחרי המלחמה, בנו הבריטים גשר חדש מבטון וקראוהו על שמו של פילדמרשל אדמונד אלנבי, מפקד חיל המשלוח המצרי הבריטי, שכבש את ארץ ישראל. גם גשר זה התמוטט ברעידת האדמה של 1927 ונבנה מחדש לאחריה. בימי המנדט הבריטי ימין|thumb|300px|Damage to the Allenby Bridge carrying the main road from Palestine to Trans-Jordan following an attack by Jewish saboteurs during the night of 16-17 June 1946.[http://www.iwm.org.uk/collections/item/object/205208148 מוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי] בפי הירדנים נקרא הגשר על שם חוסיין בן עלי מלך חיג'אז ומייסד השושלת ההאשמית. בליל הגשרים פוצץ הגשר על ידי כוח מהגדוד השני של הפלמ"ח בפיקודו של חיים ברלב. הכוח התוקף התגלה על ידי חיל המשמר הירדני שפתח עליו באש חזקה. הכוח נסוג ורק שני לוחמים: המ"מ אריה עמית (טפר) והטוראי גרשון דובינבוים המשיכו במשימה והשלימו אותה לבדם. הגשר שוקם בהמשך על ידי הבריטים. הגשר נהרס במלחמת ששת הימים. לאחר המלחמה הקים |חיל ההנדסה גשר ביילי ובו החלו להעביר מטענים וסחורות בין ישראל לירדן במסגרת מדיניות הגשרים הפתוחים. מאז הסכם השלום עם ירדן לאחר חתימת הסכם השלום עם ירדן בשנת 1994 הוחלט על הסדרתו של גשר אלנבי כמעבר גבול בין ירדן וישראל, אשר יופעל בצד הישראלי על ידי רשות שדות התעופה. מתקני המעבר שוכנים כקילומטר אחד דרומית-מערבית לגשר, והם מיועדים לתנועת נוסעים פלסטינים ותיירים, ומשמשים גם למעבר סחורות. במקום ארבעה אולמות נפרדים לכניסה וליציאה של פלסטינים ולכניסה וליציאה של תושבי ירושלים המזרחית ושל תיירים. למרות שהמסוף לא נועד לטפל בישראלים ובירדנים, בפועל עוברים גם ישראלים רבים דרכו, שכן הוא מהווה את שער היציאה העיקרי למכה בתקופת החג'. נתוני התנועה דרך המעבר‏‏‏האתר הרשמי‏: השלמות thumb|650px|גשר אלנבי - הוקם על-ידי היפנים בשנת 1999 במלחמת העצמאות צבאות ערב פלשו לארץ ישראל גם דרך גשר אלנבי. ב'מלחמת ששת- הימים' (8 ביוני) הגיעו למקום יחידות צה"ל ופוצצו את הגשר. בסוף 1967 הקימו הירדנים, בתיאום עם ישראל, גשר בילי חדש מאז, למעט מספר ימי קרב (בהן נפגע ושוקם במהרה) ומתיחות מדינית, התנהלה במעבר זה תנועה דו- סטרית של נוסעים וסחורות. מעבר גבול גשר אלנבי הוא מעבר גבול בינלאומי: במחוז יהודה ושומרון (תחת שליטת צ.ה.ל), בנפת ירדן (יריחו) (הרשות הפלסטינאית) בגבול מדינת ישראל - ממלכת ירדן. בסוף 1967 הקימו הירדנים, בתיאום עם ישראל, גשר בילי חדש מאז, למעט מספר ימי קרב ומתיחות מדינית, מתנהלת במעבר זה תנועה דו-סטרית של נוסעים וסחורות המסוף מנוהל במשותף עם 'רשות האוטונומיה הפלשתינאית' ומצויים בו שני אגפים: אגף לישראלים ולתיירים בראשו סמנכ"ל ישראלי ואגף פלשתינאי בראשו סמנכ"ל פלשתינאי בראש המסוף מנכ"ל ישראלי. * עוד פרטים עמנואל הראובני לקסיקון ישראל - עמוד 612 גלריית תמונות קישורים חיצוניים * * עמוד המעבר באתר רשות שדות התעופה * - ביצוע:יהורם גאון, מילים: ירון לונדון, לחן: נורית הירש* * - סרטון על פתיחת גשר אלנבי לתנועה לאחר תיקון נזקי ליל הגשרים מפת PEF 1980 thumb|700px| מרכז במרכז המפה - בשמו הישן : El_Ghoraniye הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מעברות הירדן